board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Best Character in DC
Best Character in DC '''is the latest contest run by user Snake5555555555. Each day, ten characters from all over the DC Universe are featured, and top three most voted on characters advance. Official Introduction Hello Board 8, and welcome to my next topic series: '''Best Character in DC. In lieu of reviving the Best Character in Marvel series, I will instead be bringing you the wonderfully hard choice of choosing the best character in DC every day. This series will include characters from all corners of the DC Universe, including mainstream characters, New 52 characters, Elseworlds characters, and characters from Fables, Watchmen, and the Vertigo imprint. Original characters from such shows as Arrow will also be making appearances. I know for a fact that DC has a large fanbase on this board, even more than Marvel I think. So, I hope everybody enjoys this new series. Winners Day 1 1. Batman (60.47%, 26 votes) 2. The Riddler (16.28%, 7 votes) 3. Lois Lane (6.98%, 3 votes) Day 2 1. Superman (Clark Kent) (42.31%, 11 votes) 2. Red Hood (Jason Todd) (30.77%, 8 votes) 3. Azrael (Michael Lane) (7.69%, 2 votes) 3. Big Barda (7.69%, 2 votes) 3. Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) (7.69%, 2 votes) Day 3 1. Deathstroke (35.48%, 11 votes) 2. Green Arrow (29.03%, 9 votes) 3. Terra (9.68%, 3 votes) Day 4 1. Wonder Woman (24.24%, 8 votes) 2. Starfire (24.24%, 8 votes) 3. Kid Flash (15.15%, 5 votes) Day 5 1. Harley Quinn (47.22%, 17 votes) 2. Flash (Barry Allen) (22.22%, 8 votes) T3. Doomsday (8.33%, 3 votes) T3. Great White Shark (8.33%, 3 votes) Day 6 1. Joker (54.55%, 18 votes) 2. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (18.18%, 6 votes) T3. Amazo (6.06%, 2 votes) T3. Shado (6.06%, 2 votes) T3. Sasha Bordeaux (6.06%, 2 votes) T3. Catgirl (Kitrina Falcone) (6.06%, 2 votes) Day 7 1. Catwoman (44.44%, 12 votes) 2, Flash (Wally West) (40.74%, 11 votes) 3. Accomplished Perfect Physician (Yao Fei) (7.41%, 2 votes) Day 8 1. Killer Croc (29.63%, 8 votes) 2. Nightwing (Dick Grayson) (25.93%, 7 votes) 3. Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) (18.52%, 5 votes) Day 9 1. Aquaman (44.44%, 16 votes) 2. Robin (Damian Wayne) (19.44%, 7 votes) 3. Bigby Wolf (13.89%, 5 votes) Day 10 1. Martian Manhunter (40.54%, 15 votes) 2. V (16.22%, 6 votes) 3. The Hood (13.51%, 5 votes) Day 11 1. Batman (Terry McGinnis) (25.64%, 10 votes) T2. Booster Gold (12.82%, 5 votes) T2. Deadshot (12.82%, 5 votes) Day 12 T1. Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) (28.57%, 10 votes) T1. Ra's al Ghul (28.57%, 10 votes) 2. Larfleeze (14.29%, 5 votes) Day 13 1. Zatanna Zatara (38.24%, 13 votes) 2. Amanda Waller (17.65%, 6 votes) T3. Black Mask (Roman Sionis) (14.71%, 5 votes) T3. Onomatopoeia (14.71%, 5 votes) Day 14 1. Raven (39.13%, 9 votes) 2. Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) (21.74%, 5 votes) 3. Captain Marvel (17.39%, 4 votes) Day 15 1. Darkseid (61.54%, 16 votes) 2. John Constantine (15.38%, 4 votes) 3. Humpty Dumpty (7.69%, 2 votes) Day 16 1. Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) (38.71%, 12 votes) 2. Red Robin (Tim Drake) (25.81%, 8 votes) T3. Black Bat (9.68%, 3 votes) T3. Lord Helspont (9.68%, 3 votes) T3. Hawk (Hank Hall) (9.68%, 3 votes) Day 17 1. Poison Ivy (38.46%, 10 votes) 2. Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) (34.62%, 9 votes) 3. Flash (Jay Garrick) (19.23%, 5 votes) Day 18 1. Animal Man (40.63%, 13 votes) 2. Sandman (Dream) (21.88%, 7 votes) 3. Cluemaster (12.5%, 4 votes) Day 19 1. Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) (48.15%, 13 votes) T2. Atom (Ray Palmer) (18.52%, 5 votes) T2. Sandman (Wesley Dodds) (18.52%, 5 votes) Day 20 T1.Lex Luthor (37.93%, 11 votes) T1. Alfred Pennyworth (37.93%, 11 votes) 3. Hawkman (Carter Hall) (13.79%. 4 votes) Day 21 1. Mr. Freeze (36%, 9 votes) 2. Sinestro (16%, 4 votes) T3. Power Girl (12%, 3 votes) T3. Mon-El (12%, 3 votes) Day 22 1. Two-Face (58.33%, 14 votes) 2. Hourman (Rick Tyler) (12.5%, 3 votes) T3. Mister Miracle (Scott Free) (8.33%, 2 votes) T3. Jeannette (8.33%, 2 votes) Day 23 1. Supergirl (37.5%, 9 votes) 2. James Gordon (16.67%, 4 votes) T3. Jimmy Olsen (12.5%, 3 votes) T3. Egghead (12.5%, 3 votes) Day 24 1. Cyborg (39.13%, 9 votes) 2. Grant Morrison (17.39%, 4 votes) T3. Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders) (13.04%, 3 votes) T3. Wildfire (13.04%, 3 votes) Day 25 1. Beast Boy (34.48%, 10 votes) 2. Green Lantern (John Stewart) (27.59%, 8 votes) 3. Dex-Starr (20.69%, 6 votes) Day 26 1. Batwoman (Kate Kane) (30%, 6 votes) 2. Hush (25%, 5 votes) T3. Superman (Kingdom Come) (10%, 2 votes) T3. Wardog (10%, 2 votes) Day 27 1. Penguin (54.55%, 12 votes) 2. Spectre (Aztar) (22.73%, 5 votes) 3. Boy Blue (Fables) (9.09%, 2 votes) Day 28 1. Calendar Man (41.67%, 10 votes) 2. Cosmic Boy (16.67%, 4 votes) 3. Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) (16.67%, 4 votes) Day 29 1. Elongated Man (38.1%, 8 votes) 2. Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) (28.57%, 6 votes) 3. Adam Strange (14.29%, 3 votes) Day 30 3. Bizarro (48%, 12 votes) 2. Scar (16%, 4 votes) 1. Ultra Boy (12%, 3 votes) Day 31 T1. Apollo (StormWatch) (23.08%, 3 votes) T1. Apollo (Greek God) (23.08%, 3 votes) T2. Apollo (Amalgam - Cyclops/Ray) (15.38%, 2 votes) T2. Apollo (Harvey Dent) (15.38%, 2 votes) Day 32 1. Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) (36.84%, 7 votes) T2. Plastic Man (15.79%, 3 votes) T2. Harvey Bullock (15.79%, 3 votes) T2. Dark Claw (Amalgam - Wolverine/Batman) (15.79%, 3 votes) Day 33 1. Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) (31.58%, 6 votes) 2. Brainiac (Vril Dox) (21.05%, 4 votes) 3. Arseface (15.79%, 3 votes) Day 34 1. Krypto the Superdog (33.33%, 7 votes) 2. Proinsias Cassidy (14.29%, 3 votes) T3. Sgt. Rock (9.52%, 2 votes T3. El Diablo (Chato Santana) (9.52%, 2 votes) T3. Francine Langstrom (9.52%, 2 votes) T3. Firefist (Lyle Byrnes) (9.52%, 2 votes) Day 35 1. Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) (27.78%, 5 votes) T2. Captain Atom (16.67%, 3 votes) T2. Starman (Jack Knight) (16.67%, 3 votes) Day 36 1. Doctor Death (Karl Hellfern) (31.25%, 5 votes) 2. Ampersand (Y: The Last Man) (25%, 4 votes) 3. Lightning Lass (12.5%, 2 votes) Day 37 1. Scarecrow (42.86%, 12 votes) 2. Steel (John Henry Irons) (21.43%, 6 votes) 3. Batman (The Dark Knight Returns) (14.29%, 4 votes) Day 38 T1. Starman (Thom Kallor) (23.81%, 5 votes) T1. Aqualad (Young Justice animated series) (23.81%, 5 votes) 2. Ozymandias (19.05%, 4 votes) Day 39 1. Kilowog (34.78%, 8 votes) 2. Lobo (26.09%, 6 votes) T3. Element Lad (8.7%, 2 votes) T3. Zauriel (8.7%, 2 votes) T3. Nick Hunter (8.7%, 2 votes) Day 40 T1. Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man (25%, 6 votes) T1. Captain Cold (25%, 6 votes) 2. Phantom Stranger (20.83%, 5 votes) Day 41 1. Question (Renee Montoya) (46.15%, 6 votes) T2. Fire (15.38%, 2 votes) T2. Babe (15.38%, 2 votes) T2. Blue Snowman (15.38%, 2 votes) Day 42 1. Deadman (37.5%, 6 votes) T2. Jor-El (18.75%, 3 votes) T2. Captain Carrot (18.75%, 3 votes) Day 43 1. Wally West (60%, 15 votes) T2. Barry Allen (12%, 3 votes) T2. Mirror Master (12%, 3 votes) Day 44 1. Katana (31.25%, 5 votes) 2. Condiment King (BTAS) (25%, 4 votes) T3. Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) (12.5%, 2 votes) T3. Flycatcher (12.5%, 2 votes) Day 45 T1. Mera (28.57%, 4 votes) T1. Death of the Endless (28.57%, 4 votes) 2. Vixen (14.29%, 2 votes) Day 46 1. Solomon Grundy (36.84%, 7 votes) 2. Ambush Bug (21.05%, 4 votes) 3. Rot Lop Fan (15.79%, 3 votes) Day 47 1. Jonah Hex (50%, 9 votes) T2. Prince Charming (16.67%, 3 votes) T2. Jimmy Olsen (Smallville) (16.67%, 3 votes) Day 48 T1. Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) (25%, 5 votes) T1. Talia al Ghul (25%, 5 votes) T2. Black Adam (20%, 4 votes) T2. Lex Luthor (Smallville) (20%, 4 votes) Day 49 1. Gorilla Grodd (42.11%, 8 votes) 2. Matthew the Raven (15.79%, 3 votes) T3. Guardian (Jim Harper Clone) (10.53%, 2 votes) T3. Chase Meridian (10.53%, 2 votes) Day 50 1. Killer Frost (31.25%, 5 votes) 2. Batman (Noel) (25%, 4 votes) 3. Punk Rock Jesus (18.75%, 3 votes) Day 51 1. General Zod (52.94%, 9 votes) 2. Atom Smasher (17.65%, 3 votes) 3. Hardware (11.76%, 2 votes) Day 52 1. Bane (42.11%, 8 votes) 2. Arm-Fall-Off Boy (26.32%, 5 votes) 3. Ganthet (15.79%, 3 votes) Day 53 1. Doctor Destiny (41.67%, 5 votes) 2. Morgaine le Fey (25%, 3 votes) 3. Karate Kid (16.67%, 2 votes) T3. Lady Styx (16.67%, 2 votes) Day 54 T1. Mr. Mxyzptlk (26.67%, 4 votes) T1. Gentleman Ghost (26.67%, 4 votes) 2. Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) (20%, 3 votes) Day 55 1. Vandal Savage (35%, 7 votes) 2. Freddy Krueger (20%, 4 votes) 3. Lex Luthor (Superman Returns) (15%, 3 votes) Day 56 1. The Joker (The Dark Knight) (72.73%, 16 votes) 2. Creeper (Jack Ryder) (13.64%, 3 votes) 3. Catwoman (The Brave and the Bold) (9.09%, 2 votes) Day 57 1. Bzzd (31.25%, 5 votes) 2. Vigilante (Gregory Sanders) (25%, 4 votes) T3. Maggie Sawyer (12.5%, 2 votes) T3. Rocket Red #7 (12.5%, 2 votes) Day 58 1. Mad Hatter (41.18%, 7 votes) 2. Stephanie Brown (23.53%, 4 votes) 3. Xeen Arrow (11.76%, 2 votes) Day 59 1. Clayface (Basil Karlo) (35.29%, 6 votes) 2. Cinderella (29.41%, 5 votes) 3. Doctor Light (17.65%. 3 votes) Day 60 1. Lobo the Duck (42.86%, 6 votes) T2. Rex, the Wonder Dog (14.29%, 2 votes) T2. Hotspot (14.29%, 2 votes) Day 61 1. Man-Bat (50%, 12 votes) 2. Lucius Fox (25%, 6 votes) 3. Dove (Dawn Granger) (16.67%, 4 votes) Day 62 1. Miss Martian (46.67%, 7 votes) T2. Madame Xanadu (13.33%, 2 votes) T2. Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) (13.33%, 2 votes) T2. Parasite (Rudolph Jones) (13.33%, 2 votes) Day 63 1. Music Meister (33.33%, 6 votes) 2. Metallo (27.78%, 5 votes) 3. Manhunter (Kate Spencer) (16.67%, 3 votes) Day 64 1. Ragman (Rory Regan) (30.77%, 4 votes) 2. Phantom Lady (Stormy Night) (23.08%, 3 votes) 3. Human Bomb (Andy Franklin) (15.38%, 2 votes) Day 65 1. Skeets (31.25%, 5 votes) T2. Abin Sur (18.75%, 3 votes) T2. Leslie Thompkins (18.75%, 3 votes) Day 66 1. Granny Goodness (27.27%, 3 votes) T2. Ocean Master (18.18%, 2 votes) T2. Fluke the Dolphin (18.18%, 2 votes) Day 67 1. Bat-Bane (21.05%, 4 votes) 2. Despero (15.79%, 3 votes) T3. Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker) (10.53%, 2 votes) T3. Clayface (Cassius Payne) (10.53%, 2 votes) T3. Vigilante (Alan Welles) (10.53%, 2 votes) T3. Bulleteer (10.53%, 2 votes) Day 68 1. Lady Blackhawk (Zinda Blake) (33.33%, 4 votes) T2. Prometheus (Chad Graham) (25%, 3 votes) T2. Mr. Terrific (Terrence Sloane) (25%, 3 votes) Day 69 1. Catman (33.33%, 5 votes) 2. Doctor Fate (Inza Nelson) (20%, 3 votes) T3. Scarface Puppet (13.33%, 2 votes) T3. Uncle Sam (13.33%, 2 votes) Day 70 1. Lady Shiva (35.71%, 5 votes) T2. Parallax (14.29%, 2 votes) T2. Director Bones (14.29%, 2 votes) Day 71 1. Cheshire (27.27%, 6 votes) 2. Starro (22.73%, 5 votes) T3. Neon Talking Super-Street Bat-Luge (13.64%, 3 votes) T3. Firefly (13.64%, 3 votes) Day 72 #Ace the Bat-Hound #Ultra-Humanite Day 73 T1. Detective Chimp (23.08%, 3 votes) T1. Owlman (Thomas Wayne Jr.) (23.08%, 3 votes) T2. Starro the Conqueror (15.38%, 2 votes) T2. Psycho-Pirate (15.38%, 2 votes) T2. Ragdoll (15.38%, 2 votes) Day 74 1. Midnighter (20%, 4 votes) T2. Scandal Savage (15%, 3 votes) T2. Static (15%, 3 votes) Day 75 T1. Iron Lantern (Green Lantern/Iron Man) (17.65%, 3 votes) T1. Super-Soldier (Captain America/Superman) (17.65%, 3 votes) T1. Dr. Strangefate (Dr. Strange/Dr. Fate) (17.65%, 3 votes) Day 76 1. Batman (Adam West) (23.33%, 7 votes) 2. Batman (DCAU) (20%, 6 votes) T3. Batman (Vampire) (10%, 3 votes) T3. Batman (Lego) (10%, 3 votes) T3. Batman (Brave and the Bold) (10%, 3 votes) T3. Batman (Arkhamverse) (10%, 3 votes) Day 77 1. Superman (DCAU) (20%, 4 votes) T2. Superman (All-Star Superman) (15%, 3 votes) T2. Superman (Man of Steel) (15%, 3 votes) T2. Superman (Dark Knight Returns) (15%, 3 votes) Day 78 1. Wonder Woman (DCAU) (33.33%, 4 votes) 2. Wonder Woman (1974 Film) (25%, 3 votes) T3. Diana (Bullets and Bracelets) (16.67%, 2 votes) T3. Wonder Woman (Superfriends) (16.67%, 2 votes) Day 79 1. Guy Gardner (Brave and the Bold) (38.46%, 5 votes) 2. John Stewart (DCAU) (23.08%, 3 votes) 3. Hal Jordan (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) (15.38%, 2 votes) Day 80 1. Wally West (DCAU) (50%, 10 votes) 2. Barry Allen (Arrow) (15%, 3 votes) T3. Flash (Kingdom Come) (10%, 2 votes) T3. Wally West (Young Justice) (10%, 2 votes) Day 81 1. Yorick Brown (Y: The Last Man) (30%, 3 votes) T2. Rose Red (Fables) (20%, 2 votes) T2. Crafty Coyote (Animal Man) (20%, 2 votes) Day 82 1. Caitlin Fairchild (50%, 4 votes) 2. Spartan (25%, 2 votes) T3. The Drummer (12.5%, 1 vote) T3. Rainmaker (12.5%, 1 vote) Day 83 1. Artemis (Young Justice) (66.67%, 8 votes) T2. Tigress (Artemis Crock) (8.33%, 1 vote) T2. Diana (Gods of Rome) (8.33%, 1 vote) T2. Artemisty Knight (Amalgam) (8.33%, 1 vote) T2. Artemis of Ephesus (8.33%, 1 vote) Day 84 1. Oliver Queen (Arrow) (53.85%, 7 votes) T2. Green Arrow (The Brave and the Bold) (15.38%, 2 votes) T2. Green Arrow (DCAU) (15.38%, 2 votes) Day 85 T1. Outsider (Flashpoint) (15.38%, 2 votes) T1. Emperor Aquaman (Flashpoint) (15.38%, 2 votes) T1. Guy Gardner (Flashpoint) (15.38%, 2 votes) T1. Pirate Deathstroke (Flashpoint) (15.38%, 2 votes) T1. Joker/Martha Wayne (Flashpoint) (15.38%, 2 votes) Winner's Circle Day 1 *'Green Arrow (DCAU)' - 9 *Catman - 4 *'Wally West (DCAU)' - 10 *Jor-El - 2 Day 2 *'Lady Blackhawk' - 6 *Arseface - 2 *'Ganthet '- 7 *Scarface Puppet - 4 Day 3 *'Vigilante (Gregory Sanders)' - 3 *Karate Kid - 0 *'Dark Claw (Amagalm - Wolverine/Batman)' - 2 *Cheshire - 1 Day 4 *'Psycho-Pirate' - 4 *Ragman (Rory Regan) - 1 *'Dex-Starr' - 5 *Spartan - 0 Day 5 *'Black Mask (Roman Sionis)' - 4 *Flash (Kingdom Come) - 3 *'Sandman (Dream)' - 4 *Firefly - 1 Day 6 *'Scar '- 3 *Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) - 2 *'The Hood' - 2 *Great White Shark - 1 Day 7 *'Green Arrow' - 10 *Killer Croc - 3 *'Flash (Wally West)' - 9 *Captain Marvel - 4 Day 8 *'Batman (Terry McGinnis)' - 4 *Steel (John Henry Irons) - 1 *'Outsider' - 3 *Blue Snowman - 0 Day 9 *'Detective Chimp - 4' *Bzzd - 3 *Harvey Bullock - 3 *'Penguin - 4' Day 10 *'Krypto the Superdog - 4' *Calculator - 3 *Dr Strangefate (Dr Strange/Dr Fate) - 2 *'Red Hood (Jason Todd) – 5' Day 11 *Mr Mxyzptlk - 1 *'Hal Jordan (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) - 5' *'Martian Manhunter - 7' *Spectre (Aztar) - 0 Day 12 *'Alfred Pennyworth - 4' *Phantom Stranger - 2 *Barry Allen (Arrow) - 2 *'Accomplished Perfect Physician (Yao Fei) - 3' Day 13 *Joker/Martha Wayne (Flashpoint) - 0 *'Catwoman - 6' *Ampersand (Y: The Last Man) - 0 *'Calendar Man - 6' Day 14 *'Batman (Vampire) - 2' *Dove (Dawn Granger) - 0 *John Stewart (DCAU) - 0 *'Booster Gold - 6' Day 15 *'Poison Ivy - 8' *Doctor Destiny - 1 *Matthew the Raven - 2 *'Solomon Grundy - 5' Day 16 *'Kid Flash - 6' *Azrael (Michael Lane) - 0 *Batman (Noel) - 1 *'Lucius Fox - 5' Day 17 *Manhunter (Kate Spencer) - 0 *'Death of the Endless - 4' *Apollo (Greek God) - 0 *'Bigby Wolf - 5' Day 18 *Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) - 2 *'Harley Quinn - 12' *Humpty Dumpty - 1 *'Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) - 13' Day 19 *'Oliver Queen (Arrow) - 3' *Rocket Red #7 - 1 *Fluke the Dolphin - 0 *'Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) - 4' Day 20 *Crafty Coyote (Animal Man) - 1 *'Cyborg - 3' *'Batman (Brave and the Bold) - 4' *Abin Sur - 1 Day 21 *'Lady Shiva - 3' *Yorick Brown (Y: The Last Man) - 1 *'Guy Gardner (Brave and the Bold) - 3' *Captain Carrot - 2 Day 22 *'General Zod - 3' *Guy Gardner (Flashpoint) - 2 *'Joker - 5' *Cinderella - 1 Day 23 *'Batman (DCAU) - 5' *Babe - 1 *Francine Langstrom - 0 *'Parallax - 3' Day 24 *'Neon Talking Super-Street Bat-Luge - 2' *Shado - 1 *'Emperor Aquaman (Flashpoint) - 2' *Starro the Conqueror - 1 Day 25 *'Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) - 3' *Red Robin (Tim Drake) - 2 *'Wonder Woman - 5' *Green Arrow (The Brave and the Bold) - 1 Day 26 *Jeannette - 0 *'Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) - 1' *Mad Hatter - 1 *'Starman (Thom Kallor) - 2' Day 27 *Superman (Man of Steel) - 3 *'V - 5' *Doctor Fate (Inza Nelson) - 1 *'Batman - 9' Day 28 *'Sinestro - 10' *Xeen Arrow - 0 *Wardog - 0 *'Talia al Ghul - 10' Day 29 *Superman (Kingdom Come) - 1 *'Deathstroke - 8' *Nick Hunter - 0 *'Starfire - 7' Day 30 *'Mr Freeze - 4' *Cluemaster - 2 *Vigilante (Alan Welles) - 0 *'Catwoman (The Brave and the Bold) - 6' Day 31 *'Music Meister - 2' *Firefist (Lyle Byrnes) - 0 *'Cassandra Cain - 2' *Captain Cold - 1 Day 32 *'Deadman - 3' *The Flash (Barry Allen) - 0 *Hourman (Rick Tyler) - 0 *'Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) - 3' Day 33 *Superman (Clark Kent) - 3 *'Raven - 5' *'Doctor Light - 4' *Static - 2 Day 34 *Gorilla Grodd - 1 *'Robin (Damian Wayne) - 6' *'Aquaman - 4' *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) - 3 Day 35 *'Vandal Savage - 7' *Human Bomb (Andy Franklin) - 0 *'The Riddler - 6' *Wonder Woman (DCAU) - 2 Day 36 *'Darkseid - 6' *Tigress (Artemis Crock)- 1 *Parasite (Rudolph Jones) - 2 *'Sasha Bordeaux - 3' Day 37 *Brainiac (Vril Dox) - 3 *'Miss Martian - 4' *'Batman (Adam West) - 6' *Clayface (Basil Karlo) - 2 Day 38 *Ambush Bug - 1 *'Aqualad (Young Justice animated series) - 3' *Wonder Woman (1974 Film) - 0 *'Rot Lop Fan - 3' Day 39 *Diana (Bullets and Bracelets) - 0 *'Power Girl - 3' *'Super-Soldier (Captain America/Superman) - 2' *Clayface (Cassius Payne) - 1 Day 40 *'Bane – 8 ' *Madame Xanadu - 0 *Bat-Bane - 1 *'Beast Boy - 5' Day 41 *Mr. Bones - 0 *'Sandman (Wesley Dodds) - 1' *'Metallo - 2' *Chase Meridian - 0 Day 42 *Jonah Hex - 0 *'Two-Face - 7' *'Green Lantern (John Stewart) - 5' *Vixen - 1 Day 43 *El Diablo (Chato Santana) – 0 *'Superman (DCAU) - 3' *Fire – 1 *'Scandal Savage - 2' Day 44 *'Skeets - 6' *Ultra Boy - 0 *'Owlman (Thomas Wayne Jr) - 3' *Atom (Ray Palmer) - 2 Day 45 *'Nightwing (Dick Grayson) - 5' *Lois Lane - 1 *'Lord Helspont - 2' *Artemisty Knight (Amalgam) - 0 Day 46 *Freddy Krueger - 1 *'Superman (All-Star Superman) - 3' *'Lex Luthor (Smallville) - 3' *Hawkman (Carter Hall) - 1 Day 47 *Despero - 2 *'Hush - 3' *'James Gordon - 4' *Phantom Lady (Stormy Night) - 1 Day 48 *Katana *Ra's al Ghul Note: Results lost this day. But winners are still confirmed. Day 49 *'Zatanna Zatara - 5' *Animal Man - 3 *Prince Charming - 2 *'Superman (Dark Knight Returns) - 4' Day 50 *Arm-Fall-Off Boy - 1 *'Ventriloquis(Arnold Wesker) - 3' *'Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) - 3' *Batman (The Dark Knight Returns) - 2 Day 51 *'Supergirl - 4' *Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) - 1 * 'Cosmic Boy - 3' *Pirate Deathstroke (Flashpoint) - 0 Day 52 *Element Lad - 0 *'Captain Atom - 6' *John Constantine - 3 *'Wally West (Young Justice) - 4' Day 53 *Bulleteer - 1 *'Terra - 5' *'Ace the Bat-Hound - 5' *Sgt. Rock - 2 Day 54 *Mr Terrific (Terrence Sloane) - 0 *'Question (Renee Montoya) - 5' *Lightning Lass - 0 *'Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) - 5' Day 55 *'Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) - 5' *Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) - 0 *'Elongated Man - 3' *Doomsday - 2 Day 56 *'Ultra-Humanite - 1' *Atom Smasher - 0 *'Big Barda - 1' *Leslie Thompkins - 0 Day 57 *Stephanie Brown - 3 *'Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) - 5' *Condiment King (BTAS) - 3 *'Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) - 5' Day 58 *Rose Red (Fables) - 2 *'Gentleman Ghost - 4' *'Apollo (StormWatch) - 4' *Ocean Master - 3 Day 59 *'Lex Luthor - 3' *Midnighter - 0 *'Mon-El - 1' *Lex Luthor (Superman Returns) - 0 Day 60 *'Lobo - 2' *Rainmaker - 0 *'The Drummer - 2' *Hawk (Hank Hall) - 0 Day 61 *'The Joker (The Dark Knight) - 2' *Lobo the Duck - 1 *'Kilowog - 2' *Creeper (Jack Ryder) - 1 Day 62 *Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Boy Blue (Fables) Note: Results lost Day 63 *'Iron Lantern (Green Lantern/Iron Man) - 2' *Starro - 0 *Catgirl (Kitrina Falcone) - 1 *'Amazo - 2' Day 64 *'Batman (Arkhamverse) - 3' *Punk Rock Jesus - 0 *'Zauriel - 2' *Doctor Death (Karl Hellfern) - 0 Day 65 *Bizarro - 2 *'Batwoman (Kate Kane) - 3' *Lady Styx - 0 *'Larfleeze - 3' Day 66 *'Black Adam - 8' *Wildfire - 0 *Morgaine le Fey - 3 *'Jimmy Olsen - 5' Day 67 *'Caitlin Fairchild - 2' *Artemis of Ephesus - 1 *Mera - 2 *'Plastic Man - 3' Day 68 *'Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) - 3' *Apollo (Amalgam - Cyclops/Ray) - 2 *'Rex the Wonder Dog - 4' *Jimmy Olsen (Smallville) - 0 Day 69 *'Ozymandias - 5' *Guardian (Jim Harper Clone) - 0 *Amanda Waller - 2 *'Deadshot - 5' Day 70 *Wonder Woman (Superfriends) - 2 *'Grant Morrison - 4' *'Starman (Jack Knight) - 4' *Proinsias Cassidy - 1 Day 71 *'Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man - 2' *Granny Goodness - 1 *Diana (Gods of Rome) - 0 *'Flycatcher - 2' Day 72 *'Adam Strange - 3' *Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders) - 1 *'Flash (Jay Garrick) - 3' *Hotspot - 0 Day 73 *Hardware - 1 *'Prometheus (Chad Graham) - 2' *'Man-Bat - 3' *Mister Miracle (Scott Free) - 2 Day 74 *'Killer Frost - 4' *Batman (Lego) - 3 *Uncle Sam - 3 *'Egghead - 5' *'Scarecrow - 5' *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) - 3 Round 3 Day 1 *'Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) (40%, 6 votes +3)' *Detective Chimp (40%, 6 votes +2) *Mon-El (20%, 3 votes) Day 2 *'Bane (64.29%, 9 votes)' *Cosmic Boy (0%, 0 votes) *Aquaman (35.71%, 5 votes) Day 3 *Darkseid (0%, 0 votes) *Batman (Arkhamverse) (44.44%, 4 votes) *'Joker (55.56%, 5 votes)' Day 4 *Raven (37.5%, 6 votes) *'Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) (43.75%, 7 votes)' *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) (18.75%, 3 votes) Day 5 *'Batman(88.89%, 8 votes)' *Grant Morrison (11.11%, 1 vote) *Owlman (Thomas Wayne, Jr.) (0%, 0 votes) Day 6 *Martian Manhunter (27.27%, 3 votes) *'The Riddler (63.64%, 7 votes)' *Amazo (9.09%, 1 vote) Losers #Professor Ivo #Copperhead #Arsenal (Roy Harper) #Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) #Felicity Smoak #John Diggle #Superboy #Pandora #Donna Troy #Brother Blood IX #Isis (Catwoman's Cat) #Black Mask (Jeremiah Arkham) #McKenna Hall #Trigon #Paul Moses #Dark Ranger (Johnny Riley) #Malcolm Merlyn #Wintergreen #Ravager (Rose Wilson) #Thomas Wayne #Black Flash #Bunker #Etrigan the Demon #KGBeast #Presence #Simon Hurt #Black Hand (William Hand) #Adeline Kane #Electrocutioner #Joe Chill #Firestorm #Riot #Red Tornado #Kid Amazo #Isabel Rochev #Huntress (Helena Wayne) #Batwing (Lucas Fox) #Ares #Atrocitus #Jade #King Kraken #Lucifer Morningstar #Richard Dragon #Dollmaker #Nyssa Raatko #Divine #Dodger #James Gordon Jr. #Knight (Cyril Sheldrake) #Metamorpho #Robin John Blake #Metamorpho #Albert Falcone #David Cain #Batman Japan #Bronze Tiger #Lilith Clay #Mongul I #Red X #Sandra Hawke #Vicki Vale #Arella (Angela Roth) #Prometheus #Yuga Khan #Cyborg Superman #Hugo Strange #Jezebel Jet #King Shark #Nocturna #Yo-Yo #Ravager (Wade LaFarge) #Black Manta #Brainiac 5 #Danny the Street Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) (11.43%, 4 votes) Isis (Catwoman's Cat) (11.43%, 4 votes) Black Mask (Jeremiah Arkham) (2.86%, 1 votes) McKenna Hall (2.86%, 1 votes) Trigon (0%, 0 votes) Paul Moses (0%, 0 votes) Dark Ranger (Johnny Riley) (0%, 0 votes) The Shade (Richard Swift) (5.88%, 2 votes) Batzarro (5.88%, 2 votes) Jericho (2.94%, 1 votes) Agent Axis (0%, 0 votes) David Graves (0%, 0 votes) Yuga Khan (0%, 0 votes) Doomslayer (8.7%, 2 votes) Red Lantern (Bleez) (8.7%, 2 votes) Hemo-Goblin (4.35%, 1 votes) Nightrunner (0%, 0 votes) Snow White (0%, 0 votes) China White (0%, 0 votes) Libra (0%, 0 votes) Hourman (Rex Tyler) (3.85%, 1 vote) Sin (3.85%, 1 votes) Hooded Justice (3.85%, 1 vote) Linda Park (3.85%, 1 votes) Biis (0%, 0 votes) Chemo (0%, 0 votes) Saiko (0%, 0 votes) Bolphunga the Unrelenting (3.23%, 1 votes) Sofia Falcone (3.23%, 1 votes) Ravager (Grant Wilson) (0%, 0 votes) Tweedledum/Tweedledee (0%, 0 votes) Tomcat (0%, 0 votes) Deathstorm (7.69%, 2 votes) Rose Red (0%, 0 votes) Martha Wayne (0%, 0 votes) Brutale (0%, 0 votes) Natasha Irons (0%, 0 votes) Stealth (0%, 0 votes) Jean Loring (0%, 0 votes) Quincy Sharp (9.38%, 3 votes) Atomic Skull (Joseph Martin) (6.25%, 2 votes) Green Lantern (Simon Baz) (3.13%, 1 votes) Agent Philip Graves (3.13%, 1 votes) Catherine Cobert (3.13%, 1 votes) The Key (0%, 0 votes) Kristen Kramer (0%, 0 votes) Perry White (3.7%, 1 votes) Nora Allen (3.7%, 1 votes) Equinox (Brave and the Bold) (3.7%, 1 votes) King of Tears (3.7%, 1 votes) Jonni Thunder (0%, 0 votes) Johnny Sorrow (0%, 0 votes) Doctor Polaris (John Nichol) (0%, 0 votes) Mr. Zsasz (10.34%, 3 votes) The Tarantula (Crossart) (0%, 0 votes) Kalista (0%, 0 votes) Radiant, Spirit of Mercy (0%, 0 votes) Ibis the Invincible (0%, 0 votes) Kestrel (0%, 0 votes) Lori Lemaris (0%, 0 votes) Brainiac 5 (10.26%, 4 votes) Danny the Street (7.69%, 3 votes) Preacher (Jesse Custer) (8%, 2 votes) The Question (Vic Sage) (8%, 2 votes) Elijah Snow (4%, 1 vote) Lionel Luther (4%, 1 votes) Saint Walker (0%, 0 votes) Green Lantern (Ermey) (0%, 0 votes) Nekron (4.17%, 1 vote) A-Mortal (4.17%, 1 votes) Gearhead (4.17%, 1 votes) Silver St. Cloud (0%, 0 votes) Doctor Diehard (0%, 0 votes) Patty Spivot (0%, 0 votes) Timber Wolf (8.33%, 2 votes) Spider Jerusalem (8.33%, 2 votes) Bethany Snow (4.17%, 1 votes) Chlorophyll Kid (0%, 0 votes) Demeter (0%, 0 votes) Karma (0%, 0 votes) Green Lantern (Alan Scott) (4.35%, 1 vote) All-Beard (4.35%, 1 votes) Red Dart (0%, 0 votes) Mogo (8.7%, 2 votes) Brazen Man (0%, 0 votes) Carol Erikson (0%, 0 votes) Ten-Eyed Man (6.9%, 2 votes) Shadow Thief (6.9%, 2 votes) Jonathan Kent (0%, 0 votes) Lana Lang (3.45%, 1 votes) Fun Haus (0%, 0 votes) Dragon King (0%, 0 votes) Mr. Jupiter (0%, 0 votes) Saturn Girl (5%, 1 vote) Martha Kent (5%, 1 vote) Hitman (Tommy Monaghan) (5%, 1 vote) Louie the Lilac (5%, 1 vote) The Extremist (Judy Sullivan) (5%, 1 vote) Jeb Friedman (0%, 0 votes) Lightning Lad (4.55%, 1 vote) Vartox (4.55%, 1 vote) Loser (4.55%, 1 vote) Relok Hag (0%, 0 votes) Rock (0%, 0 votes) Doc Scary (0%, 0 votes) Firebomb (0%, 0 votes) Maxwell Lord IV (12.5%, 3 votes) Count Vertigo (8.33%, 2 votes) Firebrand (Alex Sanchez) (4.17%, 1 votes) Sofia Cordón (0%, 0 votes) Doc Wackey (0%, 0 votes) Long Tom (0%, 0 votes) Luki Lo (0%, 0 votes) Tempest (8%, 2 votes) Gwen Dylan (I, Zombie) (8%, 2 votes) Chameleon Boy (4%, 1 vote) Inquisitor (4%, 1 vote) Famous Bobby (0%, 0 votes) Mockingbird (Carlo di Rienzi) (0%, 0 votes) Aspirant First Class Vay (0%, 0 votes) Bat-Mite (9.52%, 2 votes) Bug (Bernard Bonner) (4.76%, 1 vote) Big Don Drummond (4.76%, 1 votes) Bookworm ('60s Batman) (0%, 0 votes) Gates (0%, 0 votes) Dyn-Xe (0%, 0 votes) Charioteer (0%, 0 votes) Apollo (Roman God) (7.69%, 1 vote) The Ray (Ray Terrill) (7.69%, 1 votes) Sun King (7.69%, 1 vote) Apollo (Legion of Super-Heroes Villain) (0%, 0 votes) Sun Boy (0%, 0 votes) Rising Sun (0%, 0 votes) Abigail Arcane (5.26%, 1 vote) Green Error (5.26%, 1 vote) Animal Master (5.26%, 1 vote) Anti-Monitor (0%, 0 votes) Cyborg Superman (Zor-El) (0%, 0 votes) Rictus (0%, 0 votes) Razerkut (10.53%, 2 votes) Steve Trevor (5.26%, 1 vote) The Fiddler (5.26%, 1 vote) Tulip O'Hare (5.26%, 1 vote) Nina Mazursky (5.26%, 1 vote) Brande (0%, 0 votes) Sunburst (Takeo Sato) (0, 0 votes) Phantom Girl (4.76 %, 1 vote) The Blood Jihad (4.76%, 1 vote) Arkillo (4.76%, 1 vote) Titano (0%, 0 votes) Frau Totenkinder (11.11%, 2 votes) Hippolyta (11.11%, 2 votes) Jester (Cord Dexter Lemoyne) (11.11%, 2 votes) Nighthawk (5.56%, 1 vote) Doctor Psycho (0%, 0 votes) John Pemberton (0%, 0 votes) Tala (0%, 0 votes) Shrinking Violet (6.25%, 1 vote) Duplicate Damsel (6.25%, 1 vote) Taboo (6.25%, 1 vote) Alan Ladd (6.25%, 1 vote) Helen Jordan (0%, 0 votes) Geo-Mancer (6.25%, 1 vote) Green Lantern (Thormon Tox) (0%, 0 votes) Black Lightning (7.14%, 2 votes) Maxine Gibson (7.14%, 2 votes) Leatherface (7.14%, 2 votes) Ophidian (0%, 0 votes) Titan (Darkseid's Elite) (0%, 0 votes) Arnold Flass (0%, 0 votes) Geode (0%, 0 votes) Colossal Boy (9.52%, 2 votes) Bizarro Superboy (9.52%, 2 votes) Kite-Man (9.52%, 2 votes) Mr. Terrific (Michael Holt) (4.76%, 1 vote) Maul (0%, 0 votes) Visionary (0%, 0 votes) Silver Swan (Helen Alexandros) (0%, 0 votes) Engine Joe (4.35%, 1 vote) Green Lantern (Kruul) (4.35%, 1 vote) Obsession (4.35%, 1 vote) Sandra Kincaid (0%, 0 votes) Gold (0%, 0 votes) Iris West Allen (16.67%, 4 votes) Superboy Prime (8.33%, 2 votes) Inque (4.17%, 1 vote) Atom (Al Pratt) (0%, 0 votes) Amanda Spence (0%, 0 votes) Kalibak (0%, 0 votes) Count Viper (0%, 0 votes) Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) (7.69%, 1 vote) Max Faraday (0%, 0 votes) Terra-Man (0%, 0 votes) Bossworth (0%, 0 votes) Silver Shannon (0%, 0 votes) Chucky Sol (0%, 0 votes) Corinthian (6.25%, 1 vote) I, Spyder (6.25%, 1 vote) Bette Noir (6.25%, 1 vote) Scratch (Werewolf) (6.25%, 1 vote) Shadow Lass (0%, 0 votes) Pow-Wow Smith (Ohiyesa I) (0%, 0 votes) Alice Pleasance (0%, 0 votes) Johnny Quick (Earth 3 Crime Syndicate) (8%, 2 votes) Kid Flash (4%, 1 vote) Professor Zoom (4%, 1 vote) Jay Garrick (0%, 0 votes) Lightning Lass (0%, 0 votes) Savitar (0%, 0 votes) Impulse (Iris West) (0%, 0 votes) Sandman (Sandy Hawkins) (6.25%, 1 vote) Rodunn (6.25%, 1 vote) Spin (6.25%, 1 vote) Carter Nichols (0%, 0 votes) Night-Dragon (0%, 0 votes) Larry Lance (0%, 0 votes) Starman (Ted Knight) (7.14%, 1 vote) Planet Master (Irving Norbet) (7.14%, 1 vote) Buck Marshall (7.14%, 1 vote) Tinder (7.14%, 1 vote) Charlotte Rivers (0%, 0 votes) Isis (Adrianna Tomaz) (0%, 0 votes) Juggler (Green Lantern villain) (0%, 0 votes) Orion (10.53%, 2 votes) Mary Marvel (10.53%, 2 votes) Jesse Quick (5.26%, 1 vote) Ember (0%, 0 votes) King of Spades (Joseph Carny) (0%, 0 votes) Lord Shilling (0%, 0 votes) Abisha (0%, 0 votes) Invisible Kid (Lyle Norg) (5.56%, 1 vote) Damage (Grant Emerson) (5.56%, 1 vote) Liberator (5.56%, 1 vote) Congorilla (0%, 0 votes) The Adversary (Cary Richards) (0%, 0 votes) Trok (0%, 0 votes) Eradicator Beh-Osk (0%, 0 votes) Matty Roth (DMZ) (5%, 1 vote) Mercury (Roman God) (5%, 1 vote) JP Houston (0%, 0 votes) Alex Ferguson (0%, 0 votes) Tom Kirk (0%, 0 votes) Dreadnaught (0%, 0 votes) Johnny Thunder (5.26%, 1 vote) Psimon (5.26%, 1 vote) Theodore Cobblepot (5.26%, 1 vote) The Mask (Nina Close) (5.26%, 1 vote) Corky Baxter (0%, 0 votes) Edgar Rhodes (0%, 0 votes) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (6.25%, 1 vote) Jesus Christ (6.25%, 1 vote) Nora Fries (6.25%, 1 vote) Snow Queen (6.25%, 1 vote) Santa Claus aka Kris "Crusher" Cringle (0%, 0 votes) Bob Cratchit (0%, 0 votes) Richard "Loose Lips" Leblanc (0%, 0 votes) Blackhawk (Janos Prohaska) (5.88%, 1 vote) Neron (5.88%, 1 vote) Doctor Polaris (Neal Emerson) (5.88%, 1 vote) Roxy (0%, 0 votes) Ghrelk (0%, 0 votes) Bill Dale (0%, 0 votes) Mister Keane (0%, 0 votes) Dream Girl (5.26%, 1 vote) Etta Candy (5.26%, 1 vote) Breach (5.26%, 1 vote) The Strangler II (0%, 0 votes) Gonzo the Mechanical Bastard (0%, 0 votes) Powerhouse (0%, 0 votes) Douglas Nolan (0%, 0 votes) Geo-Force (0%, 0 votes) Bouncing Boy (0%, 0 votes) Baron Death (0%, 0 votes) Trig (0%, 0 votes) Talaoc (0%, 0 votes) No-Face (0%, 0 votes) Robotman (Cliff Steele) (13.33%, 2 votes) Zombie (Bane's Henchman) (6.67%, 1 vote) Chloe Sullivan (6.67%, 1 vote) Brushogun (0%, 0 votes) Facade (0%, 0 votes) Mister Futile (0%, 0 votes) Twilight Lady (0%, 0 votes) Ice (10%, 2 votes) John Zatara (10%, 2 votes) Matter-Eater Lad (5%, 1 vote) Skyman (Sylvester Pemberton) (0%, 0 votes) The Comet (New Earth) (0%, 0 votes) Raven (Martina Zelenka) (5%, 1 vote) Darkstar (Lydea Mallor) (0%, 0 votes) John F. Kennedy (4.55%, 1 vote) Superwoman (Lucy Lane) (0%, 0 votes) Tomahawk (0%, 0 votes) Icemaiden (0%, 0 votes) Puppeteer (0%, 0 votes) Armless Master (0%, 0 votes) Shadow Walker (0%, 0 votes) Bottom Feeder (6.25%, 1 vote) Abattoir (6.25%, 1 vote) Marta (6.25%, 1 vote) Short Round (0%, 0 votes) Risk (0%, 0 votes) Blackhawk (Andre Blanc-Dumont) (0%, 0 votes) Obsidian (5.88%, 1 vote) Matris Ater Clementia (5.88%, 1 vote) Captain Murder (5.88%, 1 vote) Incinderella (5.88%, 1 vote) Killg%re (0%, 0 votes) Captain Burns (0%, 0 votes) Zed (0%, 0 votes) Weather Wizard (11.76%, 2 votes) Cinder (5.88%, 1 vote) Jenny Blitz (0%, 0 votes) Taren (0%, 0 votes) Joker (Curtis Base) (0%, 0 votes) Agrippe (0%, 0 votes) Mayor Morrisroe (0%, 0 votes) Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) (7.14%, 1 vote) Heat Wave (7.14%, 1 vote) Death Mask (Earth-Fox) (7.14%, 1 votes) Bruce Wayne (Amalgam) (7.14%, 1 vote) Eclipso (0%, 0 votes) Cheetah (Barbara Minerva) (0%, 0 votes) Professor Powder (0%, 0 votes) Despotellis (4.17%, 1 vote) Tom Trigger (4.17%, 1 vote) Agent Orange (Batman villain) (0%, 0 votes) NRG-X (0%, 0 votes) Springheeled Jack (0%, 0 votes) Anansi (0%, 0 votes) Zevonn Parzzx (0%, 0 votes) Tusky (6.67%, 1 vote) Lazy Eye (6.67%, 1 votes) Tefe Holland (0%, 0 votes) Father Mandutu (0%, 0 votes) Knockout (Angela St. Grace) (0%, 0 votes) Flamebird (Goddess of Destruction) (0%, 0 votes) Man Who Laughs (Norman Rotrig) (11.11%, 2 votes) Negative Man (Larry Trainor) (5.56%, 1 vote) Enforcer (Leroy Merkyn) (5.56%, 1 vote) Goldilocks (Fables) (0%, 0 votes) Pix (0%, 0 votes) Projectionist (0%, 0 votes) Bag O'Bones (0%, 0 votes) Doc Magnus (7.69%, 1 vote) Solstice (7.69%, 1 vote) Billy Numerous (7.69%, 1 vote) Black Condor (John Trujillo) (7.69%, 1 vote) Nightshade (Eve Eden) (0%, 0 votes) Jakeem Thunder (0%, 0 votes) S.T.R.I.P.E. (0%, 0 votes) The Fox (Warren Lawford) (12.5%, 2 votes) Cheeks the Toy Wonder (6.25%, 1 vote) Flamingo (6.25%, 1 vote) Janice Porter (0%, 0 votes) Blinder (6.25%, 1 vote) Cliff Baker (0%, 0 votes) Eve Teschmacher (0%, 0 votes) Mister Nobody (9.09%, 1 vote) Reaper (Benjamin Gruener) (9.09%, 1 vote) Mayor Mitchell Hundred (Ex Machina) (9.09%, 1 vote) Kay (Fables) (9.09%, 1 vote) Artemis of Bana-Mighdall (0%, 0 votes) Maxim Ruiz (0%, 0 votes) Mister Combustible (0%, 0 votes) Toyman (Winslow Schott) (5.26%, 1 vote) Offspring (5.26%, 1 vote) Bufkin (5.26%, 1 votes) Nightshade (Curtis Bohannon) (5.26%, 1 vote) Laira (8.33%, 1 vote) Blockbuster (Roland Desmond) (8.33%, 1 vote) Crimson Avenger (Lee Travis) (0%, 0 votes) The Fog Prince (0%, 0 votes) Lew Moxon (0%, 0 votes) The Chief (0%, 0 votes) No-Beard (0%, 0 votes) Neon the Unknown (Happy Terrill) (6.67%, 1 vote) Crimson Fox (Vivian D'Aramis) (6.67%, 1 vote) Giganta (6.67%, 1 vote) Prof Haley (0%, 0 votes) Sarge Steel (0%, 0 votes) Johnny Cloud (0%, 0 votes) Streaky the Supercat (7.14%, 1 vote) Black Lantern Max Lord (7.14%, 1 vote) Speedy (Mia Dearden) (7.14%, 1 vote) Sarah Essen-Gordon (7.14%, 1 vote) Flamebird (Mary Kane) (7.14%, 1 vote) Floronic Man (0%, 0 votes) Ferro Lad (0%, 0 votes) Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) (9.09%, 2 votes) Looker (4.55%, 1 vote) Starman (Gavyn) (4.55%, 1 vote) Mercy Graves (4.55%, 1 vote) Grace Choi (0%, 0 votes) The Brain (0%, 0 votes) Doctor Occult (7.69%, 1 vote) Dream (Daniel Hall) (0%, 0 votes) Krona (0%, 0 votes) Bibbo (0%, 0 votes) OMAC (0%, 0 votes) Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell/Shazam) (11.76%, 2 votes) Doctor Doomsday (Dr. Doom/Doomsday) (11.76%, 2 votes) Hyena (Joker/Sabretooth) (5.88%, 1 vote) Nuke (Bane/Nuke) (5.88%, 1 vote) Bizarnage (Carnage/Bizarro) (5.88%, 1 vote) Thanoseid (Thanos/Darkseid) (5.88%, 1 vote) Speed Demon (Wally West/Danny Ketch) (0%, 0 votes) Batman (Nolanverse) (6.67%, 2 votes) Thomas Wayne (Flashpoint) (3.33%, 1 vote) Tlano (Zur-En-Arrh) (3.33%, 1 vote) Batman (Burtonverse) (3.33%, 1 vote) Superman (Smallville) (10%, 2 votes) Superman (Donnerverse) (10%, 2 votes) Superman Blue (5%, 1 vote) Superman (Red Son) (5%, 1 vote) Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) (5%, 1 vote) Superman Prime (DC One Million) (0%, 0 votes) Superwoman (Earth-3) (8.33%, 1 vote) Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman TV Series) (0%, 0 votes) Wonder Man (Earth-11/Reverse Gender) (0%, 0 votes) Wonder Woman (The Dark Knight Strikes Again) (0%, 0 votes) Diana (Ame-Comi) (0%, 0 votes) Wonder Woman (Brave and the Bold) (0%, 0 votes) Alan Scott (Kingdom Come) (7.69%, 1 vote) Hal Jordan (2011 Film) (7.69%, 1 vote) Hal Jordan (New Frontier) (7.69%, 1 vote) Hal Jordan (Justice) (0%, 0 votes) Al Jhor Dan (1001 Emerald Nights) (0%, 0 votes) Alan Scott (The Golden Age) (0%, 0 votes) Hal Jordan (Red Son) (0%, 0 votes) Black Flash (Smallville) (5%, 1 vote) Wally West (Dark Flash Saga) (5%, 1 vote) Bizarro Flash (All-Star Superman) (5%, 1 vote) Jay Garrick (The Brave and the Bold) (0%, 0 votes) Barry Allen (Flash TV Series) (0%, 0 votes) Flash (Elseworld's Finest: Supergirl & Batgirl) (0%, 0 votes) The Adversary (Fables) (10%, 1 vote) Tim Hunter (Books of Magic) (10%, 1 vote) Gemma Masters (Hellblazer) (10%, 1 vote) Henry James (The Exterminators) (0%, 0 votes) Human Target (Christopher Chance) (0%, 0 votes) Chas Chandler (Hellblazer) (0%, 0 votes) Yelena Rossini (Transmetropolitan) (0%, 0 votes) Grunge (0%, 0 votes) Freefall (0%, 0 votes) Burnout (0%, 0 votes) Zealot (0%, 0 votes) Jack Hawksmoor (0%, 0 votes) John Lynch (0%, 0 votes) Artemis (Olympus) (0%, 0 votes) Artemis (Female Fury) (0%, 0 votes) Doctor Freak (0%, 0 votes) Artemis (Wildstorm) (0%, 0 votes) Artemis (Doc Savage) (0%, 0 votes) Dead-Eye (Crime Syndicate Earth) (7.69%, 1 vote) Green Arrow (Kingdom Come) (7.69%, 1 vote) Green Arrow (Smallville) (0%, 0 votes) Oli-3 Queen (Pre-Zero Hour) (0%, 0 votes) Green Arrow (The New Frontier) (0%, 0 votes) Green Arrow (Dark Knight Returns) (0%, 0 votes) Green Arrow (Young Justice) (0%, 0 votes) The Flash/Barry Allen (Flashpoint) (7.69%, 1 vote) Booster Gold (Flashpoint) (7.69%, 1 vote) Kid Flash (Flashpoint) (7.69%, 1 vote) Citizen Cold (Flashpoint) (0%, 0 votes) Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne (Flashpoint) (0%, 0 votes) Category:User Projects Category:Contests